


Sing

by lunarblazes



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Say, can you believe I’ve never posted a gg fic here, fluffy times!, how many times is it legal for me to say “I don’t ship egobang but” before it becomes a lie, so just use ur imagination I guess, the lullaby doesn’t have lyrics because I was too scared to look up Hebrew lullabies, there’s some pretty lullabies and stuff!, this doesn’t count its gyaru in my defense, this was a nice lil ship request, wild, writing an egobang fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes
Summary: Arina is kinda dumb, but in her defense, she’s gay.(What a mood)
Relationships: Arina Hanson/Daniella Avidan, Daniella Avidan/Arina Hanson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finchmoth_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/gifts).



> There is a criminal lack of Gyaru fics guys please get on this I love them so much. Also this is technically my first posted ship fic so yay?

Arina’s leg was needling with pain, but it was probably fine. Probably. She just needed to make it back to the base, bandage herself, and avoid—

“Arina, what the  _ fuck  _ did you do?!”

—shit. She turned, a careful smile crawling across her face. She tried not to look too pitiful, placing weight on her wounded leg. “H— hey, Dani!”

Daniella was seething. “Don’t “hey Dani!” ME! Did you go out by yourself?!”

“Well, you see— I wasn’t alone, um... Brianna went with me,” Arina lied, trying to calm her partner.

“Really?”

“Yep!”

Daniella grabbed her arm and hefted her over her shoulder into a bridal carry. “Then why was Brianna helping me look for you?”

Arina swallowed. “Ah.”

“”Ah” is right! Not only are you impatient, you’re a liar too!” From in her arms, Daniella’s rage was hot and thick in the air. Arina really just wanted to get inside and take a nap, so she let the tough facade slip. It wasn’t getting her anywhere anyway, Daniella was too clever for that. 

“You’re right, Dani, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone out. I really just want to go to sleep...” Fatigue must have been getting to her, because it was getting harder to stay up with every passing moment. 

Daniella’s rage melted into worry like ice in a blowtorch, changed in seconds. “How much blood did you lose?”

Arina curled in on herself. Daniella’s arms were so warm... 

Daniella elbowed her. “Hey. Stay awake, okay love? We’re almost to the medbay, it’ll be fine.”

“...mmm...I dunno how much I lost. Maybe.... two, three pints?”

Daniella chewed her lip, worried. Another pint and Arina’s chances of being okay would go down significantly. The wound seemed to be slowing the blood flow, but Daniella still had a little bit of a quicker step on the way to the medical supplies. 

They soon arrived in the little room after running into Brianna, who gave them an understanding nod before tossing disinfectant ointment to Daniella, who managed to catch it, though it was tricky with Arina still in her arms. 

She gently set Arina down on the soft bed in the room, rifling through the closet of gauze and tape and wipes. 

Arina was really starting to regret leaving. The stab in her leg probably could have been avoided if Daniella was there like she usually was, and then she wouldn’t be worried because of Arina’s dumb pride…

Daniella turned back around with the disinfectant that Brianna had given them. “This is gonna hurt a little, Ar...”

“Can’t hurt more than a stab wound, right?” Arina smiled weakly. “I don’t think it’ll need stitches, though who knows... hard to gauge the width of cuts like this...”

“We’ll worry about that after I clean the cut, okay love?” Daniella smiled as if this were just normal, which it kinda was, but still, she was being very casual about this. She carefully sprayed peroxide onto the wound, and Arina hissed in pain.

Daniella cast an apologetic glance as she cleaned the wound. The cut was deep, but it wasn’t wide, so no stitches would be necessary, thankfully. 

As she worked, she began to sing a little melody. Probably didn’t even realize she was doing it, honestly, but Arina definitely did. Her singing was lovely, and as she finished tightly wrapping the wound, Arina smiled sleepily. “Your voice is so nice...”

“Oh! Was I singing?” Arina nodded, and Daniella slapped a hand to her face. “Shit, sorry, that was probably annoying—“

“No, I loved it! You have a really good voice.”

“Yeah, I... I took lessons before all this went down.” She scoffed and stood up, going to wash her hands. “Wanted to be a rock star, I guess... isn’t that stupid? I would have never been good enough for that.”

“Daniella, you wanted to be a rock star, and you ended up being a top secret agent waging a war against an ancient evil. I think that’s pretty damn good, okay?” Arina tilted her head against the cot’s weight, teasing.

“Oh, shut up, miss-I’m-going-to-sneak-out-to-gather-intel-on-my-own-because-I’m-so-big-and-strong!” Daniella turned off the water and leaned over to gently smack Arina’s shoulder. “Bad girlfriend, bad.”

“Well, maybe if you sing some more, I’ll stop sneaking out.” Arina grinned. It was getting harder to stay awake, but she suspected that was just because of the exertion of the mission, not because of blood loss. “Siren agent!!”

“You’re incredibly dumb, Ar.” Daniella rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the shadow of a smile from creeping across her lips. “Fine, you need to sleep anyway. I’ll sing you a lullaby.” 

“Oh! I’m already asleep, oh no, what will you do nowwwwwwww?” Arina giggled softly and rolled over onto her stomach, muscles aching. 

“Shut up, you idiot. You asked me to sing!”

“Maybe I was just dreaming!” Arina rolled to stick her tongue out at her girlfriend. 

“Fine, I won’t sing then.” Daniella crossed her arms and threw up her head in mock haughtiness. 

“Nooooo! Please sing!”

“Oh, does the queen finally command it?” 

“Am I the queen?”

“Clearly, Ar.”

“But you’re the queen!”

“We can both be queens then, but you need to sleep, so will you just let me sing to you now?”

Arina puffed in fake embarrassment. “Fine, Your Highness, go ahead!” She snuggled down on the cot again.

Daniella got up and grabbed a thick fleece blanket, laying it gently on the other woman. “Do you need tea, too?”

“Just sing, you sarcastic bitch!” Arina pretended to roll her eyes and hugged the blanket around her shoulders, getting ready for sleep.

“I’m on it, love.” Daniella cleared her throat and began to sing a song. It was in a different language, Arina noticed, but the melody was incredibly soothing and sweet, like a spoonful of honey when you have a cough. Daniella faltered on the lyrics a few times, seemingly forgetting how to say specific words, but the effect was almost instantaneous anyway. Arina’s aching body and tired mind quickly dozed off under the influence of the words, and Daniella smiled, still singing under her breath as she planted a kiss onto Arina’s forehead and flicked off the light, stepping out into the hall. 

Brianna was waiting, seemingly laughing at her. Daniella stopped singing, her face flushing. “You’re such an asshole! Eavesdropping bastard!”

Brianna just shook her head and walked off, her shoulders silently shaking.


End file.
